Nezumi Trap
by Nalana
Summary: What you think you know, and what you ignor can lead you into intresting situations. Just a couple of short shots that were origanilly two storydiscriptions for pictures of mine. YukixHaru rating for language and suggestive sitations.
1. Waking the Nezumi

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Not makin' money, just havin' fun.

These two little stories might not be as long as my usual one-shots but they were written as image descriptions.

To see the picture that correlates with this one, visit: http/www. deviantart. com/deviation/27085187/ (without spaces. was being mean.)

* * *

Yuki let a soft groan escape him directed toward the persistent prodding of his shoulder. Anger rippled through him. Who could be foolish enough to wake him like this? The damn neko knew better!

Lazily he threw his arm back to swat the annoyance away, only to feel a swish of air from the body moving backwards evading his attack. The breeze from the motion brought to his attention that the blanket on his bed had been discarded in the heat of the previous night.

The limb he had swiped with fell limply down by his side. His fingers groped lazily to find the material to pull back over him to continue his slumber. Just as the flesh adjunct to the hand grazed the cloth it sought, he felt it torn away by the assailant of his slumber.

Now, he was pissed. If someone was fond of sleep, it was Yuki. How dare this cocky individual even ATTEMPT such a horrendous thing?

With as minimal effort as possible, the dark silver haired Sohma pushed his body up with one arm and in one fluid motion threw the weight of his frame into the deprived hand that had transformed into a fist. Yuki's eyes flew open from their drowsy state when he didn't feel the collapse of the person's nose but rather the pressure of a hand forcing it back.

What was this! Someone had BLOCKED him…while he was half awake? Impossible!

"You're getting a bit rusty." A soft yet shy voice said nonchalantly as with the same speed as the averted punch, shoved the limb back towards its owner.

"Haru!" Yuki sat stunned for a moment. Surely if Kyo had a difficult time with him when he was in a similar state, Hatsuharu would be even weaker!

The black and white haired male smiled in acknowledgement but took advantage of his old rival's shock. With one swoop he pulled Yuki upright and dropped his arm to trap the other boy's hands with his own chest. But that wasn't all he captured.

Yuki's pupils contracted as he realized that his lips were being crushed by the ushi's own. He tensed up completely. For years Haru had joked and flirted with him much to his dismay. But Hatsuharu had never been as audacious as to actually fulfill one of his threats. Yuki had even thought he had given up, with Rin being around now and all. It appeared that he was wrong…

For a brief moment the nezumi contemplated shoving Haru away as he would have discouraged him verbally were he able to speak. That trail of thought ended abruptly as he felt more pressure being applied. Reluctantly he responded to the heaviness, leaning into the younger's body.

I'm sleepy. Yea. That's it. I'm tired. He reasoned to himself. Besides…maybe he'll stop now. Yea. That would be nice. Wouldn't it? Yuki debated back and forth as the embrace continued.

His brain registered the small peep coming from the direction of the doorway. He felt Haru's groan of displeasure vibrate slightly against his upper lip. It took him a full minute to realize that his waker had pulled away, and another moment to realize that Tohru was standing in the doorway wide-eyed herself.

Yuki waved his freed hands in the air trying to explain, glaring sideways at Haru as he did so. Somewhere in the boarder between white and "Black" the fellow Zodiac member smirked at him and shrugged his shoulders at both of the people, taking the full brunt of Tohru's mind and embarrassment.

Mumbling something about a special breakfast the young woman who had found the secret not to destroy the Curse but to at least defeat the poser known to this world as Akito, scurried away. Following her, Yuki managed to squeeze between the narrow space between Hatsuharu and his bed. As he reached his doorway, with all intention of walking after Tohru, the grasping of his wrist stopped him.

Not wanting to invoke Black, Yuki sighed in defeat as Haru pulled him back against him. The younger boy reached in front of him to push back the morning-wild strands of his elder's bangs. Cautiously he pressed his cheek against the side of Yuki's head so that his breath tickled his ear.

"Happy birthday." He mewled, smiling as he felt the other body shiver involuntarily. Content with his seduction Haru released his prey and slid past him, intentionally brushing his arm with his fingers as he past by.

In the doorway, Yuki watched as Haru vanished around the corner. What had just happened? Shaking his head and closing his eyes he pushed the inner conflicts away and moved towards the scent of the food Tohru had been speaking of.


	2. Resolution

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

A/N: For the image that tags along with this see "Resolution" www. deviantart. com /deviation/27233007/ (without spaces. was being mean.)

* * *

With a sigh he leaned his body against the open doorway. The doors to the home had intentionally been left propped open to allow the cooler air to circulate through out the overly heated house. Even night hadn't cooled off this summer day's temperature. 

Hatsuharu looked longingly into the barely illuminated room at the sleeping figure within. A huff of sadness left him as he trailed the silver-lined features of his relative's face. Yuki seemed to be dreaming peacefully. A small smile played at the resting's lips.

He shouldn't be doing this. This was like a stalker. Didn't he creep Yuki out enough as it was? He tried to make himself move, only to fail miserably.

As quietly as possible he walked over to the other boy's bed. His bare feet barely made any sound on the flooring. The only noise that emerged was a soft plunk as he sunk down to his knees in front of his target.

So beautiful. His mind spoke for him as his fingers brushed the sweat-dusted hair away from Yuki's forehead. And completely off limits.

Where to begin on that thought? Not only did the nezumi heart still belong to the girl who had chosen another over him, they were still related. Granted, they weren't first cousins. But they still held the same last name and the same curse. That in itself would scare any semi-normal person away.

Yuki had never seriously looked twice in any sort of romantic manner at his friend. Why should he? Haru himself would admit he could be a handful. And then there was Rin.

Haru wouldn't deny he liked her. Who wouldn't? She was gorgeous, feisty, and tough. And she had turned him away, which always made Haru fight harder anyway. Could he say that he loved her? Maybe. Under another circumstance he could.

When he sat there though, in front of Yuki, he melted. How could he even think at looking at someone else? It occurred to him that as much as Rin tempted him, or should he say tempted Black, Yuki was the only one who had ever appealed to both sides of himself. He was the only one who he hadn't let get to him.

Until now.

Haru bit is tongue, trying to gain courage without letting Black overwhelm him. He would ruin everything. Carefully as possible, he got up and moved to the other side of the bed Yuki was laying in. Gently he sat down and slung his own feet in.

Gulping as the bed shifted slightly, he slunk down into the mattress. The previous occupant shifted but did not week. Swallowing the fear that was threatening to grip him he moved closer to the other body. Why, of all times, did his charm fail him?

When the object of his affection still slept Haru gained some of that courage he sought. Thanking above that Yuki was a deep sleeper, he drew himself as close to the other body as humanly possible. Gingerly he put his colder hands onto the warm skin of Yuki's back that was in front of him. Surprisingly, the body sighed happily at the slight chill and rolled back into it.

Hatsuharu jerked in breath as he found his arm was now trapped underneath Yuki's head. Letting go of his mental restrictions he buried his head into Yuki's neck, resisting the urge to cry. Why could he only get close to him at all when he was sleeping?

Just a handful of months ago he had stolen a kiss from the nezumi when he was waking up. One kiss, which he paid for dearly later on, had him more amused than any regular fight. Damn. It had been worth it. But what was this one moment worth to him?

Anything.

Haru lifted his head slightly; burying his nose into Yuki's hair as his lips pressed themselves against the sleeping's neck. Inhaling the other's scent for a moment he moved to kiss the other's shoulder. Nibbling lightly, he found, elicited a small gasp from the former "Prince."

Manipulating his position he found it rather easy to shift the silver-grey haired male onto his back. Gloating in his success so far he continued searching the other's neck and chest with his free hand. Reaching for a leap of faith, Haru bent down to attack Yuki's mouth with his own. The time for admiration was over, he firmly decided.

This action caused Yuki to finally wake up. The lack of oxygen alerted him to this puzzling situation. When a hand came up to his chest, Haru backed off. Before Yuki could snap he rushed forward.

"Wait. Please. Just…just listen to me." He whispered as loud as he dared given the odd sleeping hours of the home's owner. "Yuki. I'm not asking you to respond, or even let me do anything that scares you. I'm sure as hell not asking you to love me." Haru adverted his eyes.

"I know you don't. I know you won't. I know you can't. Even if you're heart is freed one day, I'm fully aware that it won't be given to me. Besides, you probably still think I'm joking with you…"

"Haru…" Yuki's sleep coated voice croaked. "Then what are you doing in my bed? Why were you…" A brief blush covered the older's face before disappearing just as quickly as it came.

"All I want," Haru explained as he wrapped his wandering hand around Yuki's side. "Is for you to accept me for what I am, as you've always done. And let me stay beside you for this one night. I'll never ask more of you. Ever. As long as you know… that I love you. And no matter what life throws at us, I always will."

Yuki mouthed in protest but stopped himself. He stared at his old friend for what seemed like an eternity. His puzzled expression quickly turned into a frown.

"Haru. I've always known." He said simply.

Haru released him for a moment. He pushed himself up to half sitting and looked down at the mattress beneath him. A flash of pain ran across his eyes.

"The reason I reject you…" Yuki continued, pushing Haru's face so that it looked directly at him. "Is because I was always afraid how I would react if I owned up to knowing you were being truthful…"

"…Are you saying…" Haru gasped, his own turn for shock coming on.

"No." Yuki snapped immediately. "Can you imagine what Kyo would say? His ego's large enough as it is after To-" clearing his throat and thoughts he looked back up at the waiting ushi.

"What I am saying…" He let his hand fall down to the white-and-black haired's arm to pull him back downwards so that he loomed over him. "Is that you can stay."

Haru smiled and lay back down. He rested his head on Yuki's chest, hugging him lightly. When he went to close his eyes, he found himself being shoved off.

"It's hot enough without a human blanket." Yuki grumbled to himself only to find Haru hovering over him again. "Uuhhf. What now?" He shouldn't have asked.

Within a heartbeat, the bed's owner was deprived of air once more. With reluctance, he let Haru indulge himself as he wished until he broke away. The glint in the other's eye gave Yuki fair warning.

"Black's gotta go. Didn't I already say it was too hot in here?" Yuki blushed slightly once more making a now very white Haru's jaw to slack a bit. "Stop looking at me like that!" He snapped and turned over onto his side, away from Haru's eyes.

Half expected Yuki wasn't curled up for a moment before the other boy was wrapped around him. Unfortunately, it seemed like Black had surfaced despite Haru's best efforts. Yuki groaned. This was going to be a long night.

"Screw it." He said, shocked he had spoken like that himself. "Who cares what that neko baka thinks anyway?" He sneered as he turned to meet Black…


End file.
